Death the Kid
Personality Death the Kid suffers from a severe case of obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD, which is manifested as an obsession over symmetry, otherwise known as "asymmetriphobia." If anything is off by any measurement (a picture frame off by millimeter, or a pose that is slightly out of place), he will try to correct it right away, even at the expense of the mission. His favorite number is 8, not only for its symmetry, but for the fact it divides out evenly. He is so obsessed with symmetry that Kid refuses to fight a battle unless he has both Patty and Liz together, as he would be asymmetrical holding just one. Showing Kid anything that is too asymmetrical or mentioning his hair stripes will send him into an episode of massive anxiety or depression, which normally requires encouragement from Patty and Liz to break.....In the most extreme of cases, Kid will cough up blood and faint... However this obsession does not just leave him weak. If he sees anything perfect or symmetrical get broken or destroyed, or if an opponent is severely asymmetrical, it will send Kid into a blind rage (surprisingly similar to his father's previous violent personality) where he will unload all of his power to either destroy the offensive sight or person. His OCD outbursts aside, Kid is actually a fairly sophisticated character. He is even smart and cool-headed in battle (if symmetry doesn't enter his mind). He doesn't appear to have any problem socializing and genuinely cares for his friends. History Prior Death the Kid, being born as the son of Lord Death himself, had everything handed to him. He was given a long list of weapons that were suited for him (most of which, were to be arranged marriage), except Kid declined every single one of them for one reason: the serious lack of symmetry. It wasn't until two girls were robbing him, when they happened to go into weapon form it was when Kid saw the symmetry. Later, saving the girls from a mob, Kid requested they be his weapons. These girls were known as the Thompson Sisters, Liz and Patty, two pistols in weapon form. A little while after that, a good amount of missions later and joining a weapon and meister team with Black☆Star and Maka with their weapons, Tsubaki and Soul, a serious threat arose. Something that was sealed away 800 years ago by Death the Kid's father, Shinigami, arose. Asura, one of the former Eight Powerful Warriors and most powerful and feared member, had been let out. After Asura had defeated everyone, up to even Death the Kid and Liz and Patty, they were all defeated. After Maka had finally defeated him, everything was fine again....when Kid had suddenly disappeared with his weapons...falling.. Arc 3 Kid, along with Liz and Patty, fell into Iriphos at the Titan's Tower. It was there where the trio met Koto and Vash. Soon, after introductions and dialogue...A monster attacked the tower, and Kid (in an attempt to save symmetry) sought to make sure it stopped. Vash soon joined into the fight, and it was during the fight Kid noticed just how symmetrical the monster was and refused to attack. It wasn't moments later that a a small pink thing appeared. Abilities / Powers Since Kid is''' a Shinigami', a number of Death the Kid's skills come from this. ''Body of a Shinigami: Kid's body is that of a Shinigami, so many things that affect the human body are trivial to him. He is unaffected by most weather conditions such as the UV Rays the sun emits which can be harmful to the average person. He is also unaffected by natural poisons, relevant because he attempted to dye his hair in order to remove the three white lines but failed. Sanzu Lines: Not much is known about the Sanzu Lines, other than they are represented by the white lines on the right side of Kid's hair. He hasn't been able to fully control the Sanzu Lines though. He also showcased new abilities, like upgrading the caliber of Patty and Liz's shots from .38 to .42 and changing their gun shapes when he was in a state of unconsciousness. Shadow Skull Arms: Similar to his father, Shinigami-sama, Kid is able to produce black skull-like arms out of his body, although they seem to be slightly smaller than his father's version. Unlike his father, Kid has only used the arms once, for a supportive purpose rather than an offensive one, using one of them to reattach his arm, that got severed in his fight with Mosquito. He is able to use them after connecting the first Sanzu Line. Stand-alone techniques where he does not posess Liz and Patty. Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Sin": This fighting style is Kid's normal style but without using Liz and Patty and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows (all of which can be symmetrical). Abilities / Powers Tornado Flip: Kid launches his skateboard, spinning, at an opponent, this technique is actually considerably useful. Not much is known as it was only used once in the series. SOUL RESONANCE techniques - Only with Liz and Patty Dark Needle: A seldom seen attack of Kid's that is also one of his most powerful. A giant black blast that leaves behind a series of skull-shaped smoke. Death Cannon: Kid's Soul Resonance attack. When activated, Kid's lower arms are covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. He then charges his attack and fires two giant blasts of energy from the cannons that impact with the opponent, leaving behind a series of skull shaped smoke. Items A tape measure to check for symmetry. It's just a regular tape measure. Beelzebub is Kid's skateboard, it comes and goes at Kid's will. The wheels can move and the skateboard can fly. Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Male Category:Soul Eater Category:Death the Kid-Sama